¿que es blanco? algo que simplemente no es rojo
by lukenoa31
Summary: sakura-chan perdera mucho mas que la memoria y esto acarreara concecuencias nada favorables para ella, ¿que sucedera con el team 7?...-si es lo que quieres, yo te protegeré incluso si tengo que enfrentarme al mismísimo sasuke uchiha- chapter 4 nuevo resumen misma historia
1. Chapter 1

Bueno aqui estoy yo con una nueva historia, se preguntaran por que no solo puse team 7 sino que tambien puse a sakura, veran la historia se centrara en ella; no siendo mas espero que les guste ;)

* * *

><p>NADA<p>

_Blanco…o tal vez negro; aquello era un punto…o una luz…una puerta abierta o una cerrada, eso era lo que creía ver y en realidad no veía y lo sabia, pero entonces, que era aquello, una ilusión, una fantasía o un sueño…un sueño y ¿que es un sueño? Algo que aspiras conseguir, que anhelas lograr; pero entonces ¿ella anhelaba una puerta o un punto? Si; sus aspiraciones siempre fueron bastante simples, pero no, ¿ella anhelaba una salida o una entrada, segura?, seguridad aquello de lo que solo pudo gozar en su hogar, pero ¿hogar? Ella tenia uno, ¿gozaba de uno?, quien era ella o mas bien ¿que era ella?_

_Una compañera más_

_Un amor pasajero_

_Una molestia_

_Una chiquilla_

_Así que eso era, una chiquilla, eso contestaba miles de fastidiosas dudas que se habían formado en su cabecita, por que solo una chica podría tener pensamientos tan profundos, ja, se mofo internamente, además era feminista y por lo que podía analizar su sentido del sarcasmo era realmente elevado; pero que hacia una chica allí, y que era realmente allí, eso no se podía llamar allí, ni siquiera era un lugar, ella simplemente estaba en la nada; pero si era la nada, por que hacia frio, ¿por qué tiritaba?, ¿por qué dolía?, y ¿Qué dolía?. Su mente rápidamente reprodujo frágiles imágenes que no podía reconocer en absoluto, amarillo, naranja, azul, gris, rojo y negro, todo se volvió negro de repente y dejo de sentir, dejo de latir._

**_…_**

Despierta –ordeno implacablemente un moreno –sé que estas despierta, no nos hagas perder el tiempo sakura -volvió a hablar un poco menos convencido el chico mientras se acurrucaba al lado de la pelirosa. Al ver la nula reacción de la chica suspiro agotado ya sea por su cansancio o por comprender que tendría que hacerse cargo de la débil chica nuevamente –eres tan molesta-susurro para si mismo y haciendo ademan de levantarla puso una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica y otra en sus piernas pero las retiro rápidamente al sentir algo viscoso y caliente terminando de untar sus sucias manos–sangre- rápidamente la volteo para que quedara boca abajo y así comprobar la mortal herida que surcaba peligrosamente cerca de su corazón

Sakura-chan –llamo agitado un ojiazul mientras llegaba para presenciar la alarmante escena –sakura-chan –volvio a susurrar el chico mientras se acercaba lentamente a los dos –teme sakura ch- no pudo terminar la frase por que lo que vio lo descoloco completamente, los ojos del moreno se salían por completo de sus orbitas y sus manos temblaban ligeramente sobre el desnudo cuello de la chica

–no, no puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando, sakura-chan no, ella no puede-susurraba el rubio, mientras se negaba a la idea de perder a la chica, a su chica, como decía el

–no esta muerta- afirmo sai mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos- pero a juzgar por el aspecto de la herida fue hace ya un largo rato, por ello ha perdido bastante sangre, al parecer fue herida de gravedad pero utilizo el poco chakra que le quedaba utilizando su jutsu medico en ustedes, no creo que sobreviva- finalizo el pelinegro con una cara aun mas seria de lo normal, si eso es posible, ya habiendo acomodado a la chica, salto rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el hospital mas cercano de la aldea de la lluvia, en donde se encontraban realizando una misión de alto rango y urgencia.

…

Sakura-chan! –grito agitado un rubio mientras se levantaba de la cama con el rostro lleno de terror-tan solo fue una pesadilla- no eso no era una pesadilla, aquello era un recuerdo, un terrible recuerdo que lo acompañaría hasta el resto de sus días, que no lo abandonaría jamás, por que fue débil, por que no la protegió, por que fue un imbécil con todas sus letras, un simple inútil que la abandono; y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas surcaran nuevamente su rostro al igual que en todas las noches en las que volvia a revivir esos angustiosos momentos

….

Han pasado 8 meses, no creo que despierte- murmuro kiba mientras observaba a sai poner unas pequeñas margaritas en la única mesa de la habitación, al lado de la cama de la pelirosa, mientras retiraba las que se habían marchitado

–lo se- susurro con su habitual semblante serio el chico

–entonces ¿porque traes flores? –Pregunto extrañado el inuzuka sin poder comprender

–sakura decía que si alguien estaba enfermo lo mejor era llevarle flores por que cuando no estaba nadie podrían ser una excelente compañía, entonces en donde quiera que este sakura, no estará sola –finalizo el chico mientras observaba el calmado rostro de la chica

–quien diría que con esa cara extreñido, serias todo un romanticon y sentimental-se burlo kiba para relajar un poco el ambiente, sai simplemente se limito a seguir observando la cama que en ese momento ocupaba la ojiverde.

….

El equipo 7 se mantenía haciendo lo de siempre, su visita en grupo semanal al hospital de konoha; como todas las veces sasuke se mantenía serio observando a la pelirosa, naruto hablaba durante toda la visita para mantenerla informada de los últimos acontecimientos de la villa y se contestaba asi mismo tal como ella lo hubiera hecho y kakashi simplemente miraba la escena desde atrás de su ya acostumbrado libro verde.

-Sakura-chan puedes creer que vencí al teme en un concurso, bueno en realidad no era un concurso era un reto y los venci a todos, yo gane comiendo mas ramen que todos los allí presentes dattebayo, si tu estuvieras alla me hubieras tenido que dar un gran beso por ser el ganador, por que eso fue lo que apostamos, un beso tuyo para cuando despertaras, asi que será tu obligación corresponder dattebayo, ya quiero que despiertes y ver nuevamente tus ojos- y hay iba de nuevo, el rubio se quebrantaba y desahogaba sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de la pelirosa y decía en gritos de llanto lo que todos querían decir –y tomar tu mano para que-el rubio fue interrumpido por la abrupta aparición de la hokague en la habitación

la rubia se acomodo entre los presentes llamando su atencion–chicos es lamentable para mi informarles que sakura será desconectada de la maquina que la mantiene con vida –

¡¿que? -el primero en pronunciarse para sorpresa de todos fue el pelinegro, su rostro desencajaba drásticamente con el que minutos antes mostraba

–oba-chan, no puede estar hablando enserio dattebayo –susurro con lagrimas en el rostro el chico kyubi mientras se posicionaba entre sakura y tsunade, como queriéndola proteger de un peligro inexistente

–naruto entiende, en estas condiciones lo mejor es dejar a sakura descansar, lo único que haces es que sakura sufra, por que ella esta sufriendo y lo sabes –esta vez fue el turno de la hokague para desquebrajarse, finas lagrimas caian de su rostro mientras intentaba hacer entrar en razón a los jóvenes presentes.

-Naruto-esta vez fue el turno de kakashi para hablar, mientras se paraba al lado de la hokague totalmente sorprendido por la noticia, pero sabiendo que era lo mejor para su alumna y para todos, con el tiempo había aprendido a aceptar la muerte como un proceso natural de la vida, y mas en la vida de un shinobi, pero eso no lo hacia menos difícil.

-Sakura-chan va despertar y nosotros, el teme, kakashi-sensei y ella vamos a volver a estar juntos como antes, como siempre tuvo que ser- murmuro esto ultimo el rubio con un hilo de voz mientras observaba tristemente a la joven durmiente

-Sakura despierta-susurro en un murmullo el único pelinegro de la estancia, mientras invisibles lagrimas caían de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por la conmoción al igual que sus puños; algunas de las saladas gotas caían limpiamente en las finas manos de la chica

-Sa…sa…

sai-baka- susurro la pelirosa casi inaudible mientras habría pesadamente los parpados

-Sa..sakura-chan-casi grito el ojiazul con gruesas lagrimas recorriendo su bronceado rostro, los demás aun no salían de la impresión.

La joven observo por largo rato al ojiazul inspeccionándolo con ojos apesadumbrados por el letargo.

-Qui…quien eres…tu- susurro con pesada confusión la ojiverde antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Shanaroo y como les parecio el fic?, si les gusto espero pronto sus review, si soy una maldita por dejarlo hasta ahí, pero que mas podía hacer jijiji, un gusto<p>

lukenoa


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les traigo la conti del fic…no tengo un día en especial para actualizarlo y por eso me disculpo por la demora, pero les prometo que apenas pueda subo la conti….no siendo mas los invito a leer

LAGRIMAS

-¿que le sucede a Sakura-chan?- hablo con desconcierto naruto a su hokague, mientras daba vueltas en el pasillo del hospital.

-no lo se- hablo impasible la rubia mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana –puede que sea por la herida o un mecanismo de defensa de su mente para olvidar lo ocurrido.

-pero recordara pronto, ¿no es así?- pregunto confiado el uchiha, mientras alzaba una pulcra ceja negra

-me gustaría decir que si pero no lo se, puede que sea tan solo temporal o al contrario, irreversible, la mente humana es demasiado compleja para entender su funcionamiento y sería mejor esperar a que recordara por si misma a que yo trate de arreglarlo, un jutsu en el cerebro podría causar daños aun mas graves- finalizo la hokague con tono profesional

-sakura es fuerte, estoy seguro que podrá recuperarse pronto- dijo kakashi quien hasta ahora se había mantenido como espectador en la conversación.

-estoy segura que si, pero en estos momentos lo más importante es su salud, así que tendrán que esperar un poco para poder verla, necesitamos mantenerla en observación, para que no valla a caer en un colapso mental- hablo la rubia seriamente

-oba-chan, onegai cura a Sakura-chan, ella esta en tus manos-rogó el rubio con una abatida mirada, mas con una sonrisa en el rostro

-tsunade-sama entonces nos retiramos- interrumpió Hatake con una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

-hai, pueden ir a terminar su misión, pero naruto antes de irte llama a sai, al parecer él es al único que Sakura puede recordar, y eso podría ayudarnos en su recuperación- dijo la rubia mientras revisaba el historial medico de la haruno

-hai oba-chan, todo sea por Sakura-chan, seguro que ese tárado la fastidio tanto como a mi con sus idioteces que se quedo pegado en su mente como un chicle usado dattebayo, jajaja, espero que Sakura-chan se recupere muy pronto- hablo emocionado el rubio por la recuperación de su amiga, mientras salía del hospital en compañía de su equipo

-baka- murmuro el pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño en signo de molestia, no podía entender por que tenían que llamar a su copiecita con risa de idiota, o mas bien por que Sakura solo podía recordarlo a él.

….

-Hokague-sama ¿solicitó mi presencia?- dijo un pelinegro serio mientras observaba a la ojimiel.

-sai, te llamo para hablar sobre Sakura- dijo la rubia con un tono prudente mientras observaba las extrañas expresiones del pelinegro, hace ocho meses que había dejado de sonreír falsamente y ella pensaba que era a causa de Sakura ya que gracias a ella el pobre chico estaba mostrando un poco de humanidad, humanidad que se había dormido junto a la pelirosa y sai ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

-hai, tengo…-dudo- tengo entendido que la van a desconectar, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto- finalizo el pelinegro despacio mientras apretaba sus puños todavía con duda.

-no sai, ya no será necesario por que Sakura ha despertado- murmuro la blonda con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando la reacción del pelinegro; reacción que nunca llego, por que su rostro se mantuvo apacible como siempre mas sus puños se liberaron de la opresión ejercida- ven mañana al hospital, es una orden- finalizo la mujer mientras daba la vuelta para poder retirarse.

-hai tsunade-sama- murmuro el chico quien también se retiraba, mas no pudo dar más de dos pasos antes de sentir una ligera humedad en sus mejillas.

-¿que es esto?- susurro el pelinegro mientras tocaba sus mejillas

–agua- miro hacia arriba por si había una gotera en el techo o algo, pero estaba seco; así comprendió que la humedad provenía de sus ojos, aquello eran lagrimas, no era tan tonto para no darse cuenta, el las había visto antes, pero nunca salir de sus ojos. Según su básico conocimiento sobre emociones uno llora cuando se siente triste, pero no era si, si uno esta triste duele, y a el no le dolía nada, al contrario sintió como respiraba con parsimonia y una opresión en su pecho de la que hasta ahora tenia conocimiento se liberaba definitivamente.

-sakura...- susurro el chico mientras salía del edificio y cerraba los ojos con calma, dejando que el sol secara sus recién descubiertas lagrimas, su primer signo de emoción verdadera

…

-tsunade-sama, ya han llegado los resultados de los exámenes que se le han practicado a sakura-chan, yo los he revisado pero quiero que confirme lo que hay en ellos- habló shizune con un tono que logro preocupar a la blonda.

Tsunade tomo rápidamente los papeles que su discípula le entregaba y con lenta parsimonia abrió el sobre para leer su contenido –¿que es esto?- pregunto con confusión la rubia al observar los papeles-

-según lo que pudimos deducir es que hay algo en la mente de Sakura, algo extraño que puede que este bloqueando sus recuerdos o los haya eliminado, pero no sabemos que es o cuan grave sea ello, solo nos resta esperar a que despierte y nos diga que siente o lo que recuerde y seguir haciendo los estudios pertinentes- finalizo la pelinegra profesionalmente.

-al menos nos queda la seguridad de que por el momento esta bien, pero no pense que el motivo de su amnesia fuera la consecuencia de algo mas grave -suspiro la ojimiel antes de cerrar los ojos con el mentón apoyado en las manos, una pose tan característica de ella.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

¿Y? como les pareció el capi, ya se que no mostré a la pobre Sakura-chan pero que se le va a hacer, este cap era para ver las reacciones de los muchachos, pero ¿que tendrá Sakura-chan en la cabeza?, literalmente hablando, y porque solo recuerda a sai-kun, todo esto y mucho mas en el proximo capi, jaja en el cual si prometo meter a Sakura.

Espero que me escriban sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas y mas, y muchas gracias a

Noir fox : espero que sigas el fic jajaja, y claro que no podria matarla, yo a Sakura la adoro, aunque dime con quien querrias ver a Sakura como pareja vale

Ayame de uchiha: gracias por perdonarme jajaa, y pues te comento que todavía no se con quien dejar a Sakura-chan

Y tambien a todos aquellos favoritos y alertas jaja pero en especial a los reviews

mucha suerte a todos

lukenoa


	3. no boy, no cry

NO BOY, NO CRY

_-Mátala-_

_-¿quien es ella?-_

_-un miembro del antiguo equipo taka, como puedes ver ella en este momento es inútil; tu te quieres unir a mi causa ¿no es así?, entonces hazlo, mátala, eres ninja medico así que tu podrás remplazarla, saldrá todo bien._

_La chica miro a la pelirroja inconsciente y con una gran herida en el pecho, mientras repasaba las peligrosas palabras del pelinegro_

_-entonces, ¿que decides sakura?-_

_Esa chica no tenía nada que ver en esto, si apuñalaba al azabache en ese momento ella... Sintió como el chico caminaba lentamente hasta posarse en su espalda y supo que lo que vendria después era la consecuencia de un plan fallido. _

_-detente sasuke- susurro con un hilo de voz la pelirroja herida._

_Y lo último que vio fue un destello de relámpagos azules que se acercaban peligrosamente a su rostro._

-¡aaahhhhhhhh no me mates, onegai no me mates!- grito con lagrimas en el rostro la pelirosa mientras se levantaba con desesperación de la cama.

-sakura-chan, sa sakura-chan por favor cálmate sakura-chan- susurro con temor el rubio sentándose en la cama mientras trataba de tomar en sus manos el agitado rostro de la pelirosa -shhh, nadie te va a hacer nada, por que yo estoy aquí dattebayo-

-pe..ro tu, ¿quien eres?- pregunto agitada la pelirosa observando los oceánicos ojos del blondo.

La primera vez que escucho esa frase no le presto mucha atención ya que su alegría fue inmensa al saber que sakura había despertado, pero esta vez la pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría; se concentro en apreciar los pozos verdes que lo observaban curiosos antes de contestar aquella pregunta.

Tomo su rostro con una ternura inigualable y junto su frente con la de la chica -sakura-chan, yo soy la persona que te protegerá incluso sobre la muerte dattebayo, Naruto Uzumaki el ninja numero 1 de konoha y el futuro hokague de la aldea oculta de la hoja si señor- termino el chico con el pulgar levantado y un brillo en los dientes, una pose tan característica de Gai-sensei.

La chica lo observo con sus orbes verdes bien abiertos, arrodillada en la cama y apoyando las manos en ellas, su rostro se movió con confusión haciendo que la bata hospitalaria se ladeara de un lado, dejando a la vista el oscuro lunar que surcaba el inicio de sus pechos.

Un tierno rubor cubrió las bronceadas mejillas del ojiazul, cautivado por la figura angelical de la pelirosa, la cual podía apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación. Se removió incomodo por la penetrante mirada e intensa atención recibida de parte de la chica.

-ooo naruto-kun mucho gusto en conocerte- hablo animada la ojiverde mientras apretaba la mano del chico -yo soy….yo soy…-se llevo un dedo a la boca como signo de confusión –yo… ¿Quién soy yo?- termino la chica observando tristemente sus manos en busca de una respuesta.

El chico la observo con preocupación unos segundos permitiéndose contagiar de su tristeza; se acercó lentamente sentándose a una orilla de la cama y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

–Tu eres, la persona mas importante para mi sakura-chan- susurro el rubio acariciando tiernamente las hebras rosa de la chica.

-¡naruto-baka!, sabia que estarías aquí pequeño demonio- gritó una rubia mientras entraba bruscamente al cuarto.

-¡tsunade obaaa-chan!- gritó asustado el ojiazul mientras se separaba rápidamente de la pelirosa –tsunade obaa-chan no es lo que estas pensando, yo solo pasaba por aquí y vi…-

-¡a si, como no, pasabas por aquí a las 2 de la mañana maldito pervertido!- hablo la hokague antes de lanzarlo por la ventana de la habitación.

-saaakuraa-chaaan- se escucho el grito del rubio mientras se alejaba por el cielo en la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.

-sakura, lamento que tengas que presenciar este espectáculo- hablo con una sonrisa en el rostro la ojimiel mientras se acercaba a la chica

-no se preocupe señora, ese chico, digo, naruto es muy gracioso y parece ser que me conoce muy bien- dijo la chica mientras recordaba los minutos anteriores.

-eso es cierto sakura, ahora por favor duerme, mañana vendrá tu grupo a visitarte, les he dado un permiso especial, aunque por lo que veo, el baka de naruto no pudo aguantarse hasta mañana- susurro con fastidio la rubia mientras ayudaba a la ojiverde a acostarse.

-Señora…- comenzon la chica.

-no me digas señora sakura, llamame Tsunade nada mas-

-tsunade-sama mañana ¿también vendrá sai-baka?- pregunto con contenida emoción la pelirosa a su maestra.

-parece ser que la única persona a la que recuerdas es a sai, no es asi sakura-

-si, tsunade-sama, por ello quiero verlo pronto, para que me cuente cosas sobre mi, para que me diga quien soy; aunque por lo que recuerdo sé que la mayoría de las veces es un baka, pero siento que es la persona en la que debo confiar, en la que puedo confiar- finalizo con seguridad la pelirosa mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente.

-te recuperaras sakura, lo prometo- murmuro la blonda antes de depositar un dulce beso en la frente de su discípula.

...

-teme camina mas rápido, tenemos que llegar temprano al hospital dattebayo- gritó un rubio escandaloso en compañía de un pelinegro.

-mph- murmuro el chico antes de retirar la vista del árbol de cerezo para seguir a su escandaloso compañero.

-aunque yo la vi anoche, tengo muchas ganas de volver a verla y mostrarle esto- dijo emocionado el rubio mientras señalaba las fotografías que sostenía en sus manos.

-como que la viste anoche- cuestiono el pelinegro con una ceja alzada.

-si, anoche vine a verla sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla así que me vio; teme, aunque no nos recuerde ella sigue siendo la misma sakura-chan- habló emocionado el rubio mientras recordaba el tacto de sus hebras rosas bajo sus manos

-ya lo creo, sigue siendo una molestia- susurro el pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro, al recordar que la pelirosa ya había despertado.

En la entrada del hospital los dos se separaron debido a que el pelinegro tenía que llenar unos papeles concernientes a su misión anterior, pero prometió ir apenas terminara.

Al entrar a la habitacion pudo apreciar que su compañero y su maestro ya estaban allí; mientras que sakura mantenía una pequeña riña junto con sai, el peligris los observaba detrás de su característico libro verde.

-sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto el rubio mientras se acercaba a la pareja.

-naruto-san, muy bien, muchas gracias- contesto educadamente la peliroso

-no me digas asi sakura-chan, solo dime naruto-sama o kami- dijo el rubio divertido

-naruto- hablo con voz de ultratumba la ojimiel, la cual acababa de entrar para escuchar la última oración del rubio.

-jajaja solo bromeaba sakura-chan, puedes llamarme naruto solamente- dijo el chico mientras se sobaba el cuello de forma nerviosa.-sakura-chan te traje un regalo- murmuro el chico mientras ondeaba las fotografías frente la pelirosa

-naruto ven para aca- la hokague se lo llevo fuera de la habitación casi a rastras.

-naruto no tomes decisiones por tu cuenta, no es factible que le muestres fotografías ni cosas parecidas, no sabemos como pueda reaccionar sakura-

-pero ella tiene amnesia- hablo con seguridad el rubio -asi que si le muestro las fotografías es mas fácil que pueda recordar-

-no es tan sencillo dobe- hablo el pelinegro el cual acababa de llegar a las afueras de la habitación

-hokague-sama- hablo con seriedad el pelinegro observando a la blonda.

-uchiha, puedes entrar- dijo la hokague mientras señalaba la puerta de la habitación

Sin más el pelinegro entro, dejándole a la blonda la difícil tarea de explicarle la situación al cabezadura de naruto.

-uchiha tiene razón naruto, yo no se los había dicho antes, pero lo que tiene sakura no es una simple amnesia- hablo con tono profesional la ojimiel.

-noooooooooo, ¡por favor no me mates!- se escucho el aterrador grito proveniente de la habitacion. Rápidamente los dos rubios entraron en ella para observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La pelirosa se encontraba escondida detrás de sai, usándolo como escudo entre ella y sasuke, mientras que el uchiha se mantenía incrédulo a lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; acaso ella creía que él seria capaz de matarla, tal vez en algún momento considero la idea, pero él no era él en ese entonces, eran otros tiempos, otras dificultades, otras circunstancias; creyó que sakura tan solo con verle lo recordaría o al menos se alegraría.

-sai- susurro con miedo la pelirosa aferrándose más a la chaqueta del pelinegro mientras que este observaba serio el incrédulo rostro del uchiha–no dejes que me mate- finalizo la chica con lagrimas escurriendo de sus ojos.

* * *

><p>Ahhh (intento de bostezo) es muy tarde, espero que les guste el capi, prácticamente dure todo un día haciéndolo y pues me preguntaran por el titulo de la historia, pase casi todo el dia escuchando esa canción y me dije a mi misma, "mi misma ponle ese titulo al capi" y listo lo puse no hay mas que contar.<p>

Y bueno primero que todo muchas gracias a los review de bloddy cherry y noir fox , y también a todos aquellos favoritos y alertas que no me escriben un review.

Ya saben, abierta a cualquier sugerencia o comentario, no olviden leer mis otras historias en especial el 2 cap de insano el cual escribi junto con esta historia.

lukenoa


	4. rewrite

Bueno pues aquí les traigo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia así que espero y les guste y si es asi no olviden leer mis otras historias que están súper

* * *

><p>Rewrite<p>

Suspiro sonoramente observando el líquido café que se encontraba en el vaso.

-¿sabias que en cada suspiro que se da se escapa un pedazo de vida?-dijo sin observarlo realmente

Observo con tristeza al hombre peligris que se encontraba apoyado en la pared antes de tomar un sorbo del frio café.

-usted no sabe lo que en verdad esta sucediendo kakashi-sensei- susurro con un hilo de voz

-tienes razón aún no lo se, Tsunade no alcanzo a terminar de decírnoslo, pero sea lo que sea el que mas mal la esta pasando es él- termino señalando con la mirada a un furibundo pelinegro que miraba sin mirar su vaso de café aun lleno –por que no vas y hablas con él mientras yo busco a Tsunade-sama-

El rubio solo se limito a observar con seriedad al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una esquina mientras que el jounin se alejaba pasivamente de la sala.

-eres un teme, sabia que tarde o temprano algo de tanta mierda se te iba a devolver- sonrió sin alegría en los ojos el blondo, mientras le ofrecía unas cuantas galletas de avena.

Levanto la mirada del vaso para observar fijamente los tristes ojos del rubio –tsk- torció con desagrado el rostro, definitivamente lo que menos necesitaba era la lastima de su estúpido compañero rubio.

-teme no seas arisco, sakura-chan recordara pronto- dijo el rubio con un poco mas de entusiasmo intentando animar el pelinegro mientras que tomaba asiento al lado de este.

-mph- ese rubio no sabia la suerte que tenia de que sakura no lo recordara

-estoy seguro que sakura-chan podrá recuperarse y salir de esta- decía el ojiazul mas para si mismo que para el azabache- pero mientras tanto podemos hacer nuevos recuerdos y con la ayuda de sai-baka la convenceremos de que esa cara de psicópata que tienes es solo genética y mala suerte, y que en verdad no eres tan malo como pareces – bromeo

-no- frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre del quinto integrante del equipo 7 –a mi no me interesa si las cosas se quedan así o cambian, sabes muy bien que es irrelevante para mi-

El rubio tenso la mandíbula y oculto sus ojos con el flequillo rubio – ¿es irrelevante para ti?- pregunto con voz de ultratumba el kitsune.

El pelinegro tan solo lo observo fijamente; ese usuratonkashi siempre tenia que armar dramas a todas horas a sabiendas de que no importaba si sakura recordara o no, lo importante es que estaba ahí, viva, con ellos, y de los recuerdos, de eso se podrían encargar después por que para Naruto nada era imposible.

-entonces supongo que para ti también es irrelevante que sakura-chan muera-dijo observando seriamente los oscuros ojos del uchiha.

…

-al parecer sakura tiene una enfermedad invasiva-pauso para observar los ojos sorprendidos del hatake –pero ese no es el verdadero problema, lo que es relevante aquí es que es una enfermedad nunca antes vista y por ello no sabemos como tratarla o si realmente tiene una cura.

-pero esto como fue, como paso, como se origino- pregunto ofuscado el peligris –usted definitivamente tiene que encontrar una cura-

-de lo que estamos cien porciento seguros es que esto es causado por alguna nueva clase de jutsu que esta creando el enemigo y ya que no se han visto casos similares al de sakura ni en konoha ni en suna, pero si podemos confirmar que ella ha sido la primera en ser "infectada" –remarco la palabra usando comillas en ella- lo siento no he encontrado un mejor termino para lo que estamos viendo.

-esto es grave ¿no es así?- murmuro kakashi observándola fijamente.

-me temo que si, lo que se cree es que fue infectada en la aldea de la lluvia- murmuro con ojos cansados

-y hasta el momento ¿han podido identificar algunos de los síntomas?- pregunto

-me temo que lo único que tenemos hasta ahora es la amnesia severa que la esta atacando- pauso -pero estamos haciendo todos los estudios pertinentes para adelantarnos el siguiente síntoma, y por ello yo estoy a la cabeza de la investigación-hablo con determinación

-entonces ¿cual es el siguiente paso? Tsunade-sama- pregunto

-enviare un grupo de rastreo y búsqueda para que se infiltren en la aldea de la lluvia y busquen algo referente a este nuevo jutsu-

-y los del concejo han aceptado- pregunto dudando el hatake

-no les ha quedado de otra, esto no es solo por sakura, saben que si el enemigo consigue tener pleno control de este jutsu todos estaríamos en grave peligro- hablo seriamente la blonda

-yo seré parte de la búsqueda ¿no es así?- pregunto con una sádica sonrisa el peligris

-yo no mando sino a los mejores kakashi- murmuro con una sonrisa ladeada –espero buenos resultados-

-yo también- hablo refiriéndose a la investigación medica, mientras salía por la ventana del despacho

….

Caminaba con apuro empujando a cualquier desafortunado que se encontrara en su camino, hasta que por fin llego a la puerta del despacho; una shizune contrariada lo observo con cara de terror al ver tres aspas arremolinarse en los antes oscuros ojos.

-uchiha pasa- se escucho una autoritaria voz desde dentro del despacho

-necesito una explicación- dijo serio después de cerrar la puerta detrás de él

_El baso lleno de café callo al piso provocando un chapoteo fastidioso en el piso._

_Sasuke lo observo con enojo por hacer que se le cayera estúpidamente el vaso de café –que mierdas dices dobe- _

_El rubio lo observo con ojo critico contemplando su reacción –sasuke, sakura-chan no esta bien- finalizo meneando la cabeza._

_-eso lo se, no hay que ser científico ni doctor para saberlo- el azabache rodo los ojos con impaciencia; aquí venia alguno de los dramas del kitsune, por que cuando se trataba de su sakura-chan todo era un melodrama; pero escuchar la palabra sakura y muerte juntas no le había gustado en absoluto, ahí si que se había pasado de trágico el rubio idiota._

_-recuperara la memoria tu mismo lo has dicho-_

_-sasuke, sakura esta enferma- dijo el kitsune serio_

_-si, sakura esta enferma por que tiene amnesia baka- indico con obviedad el pelinegro_

_-tsunade me lo ha dicho esta mañana, después del incidente en la habitación de sakura- pauso_

–_al parecer sakura-chan tiene una especie de enfermedad invasiva o algo así- dijo mientras movía las manos de forma complicada – por lo que entendí es algún tipo de jutsu enemigo aun desconocido para nosotros, pero si no encontramos una cura pronto sakura-chan morirá- finalizó el blondo mientras apretaba las manos fuertemente._

_El uchiha no espero mas, se paró decidido en dirección a la torre hokague; necesitaba una explicación y una coherente_

….

Puso un poco de sombra al pálido cabello, antes de levantar la vista y mirar nuevamente las serenas facciones de la chica dormida. Alzo la mano levemente para apartar un mechón travieso que no le dejaba observar a plenitud todo el rostro de la chica y la sostuvo en el aire tratando de alcanzar los agrietados labios que lo incitaban a algo; parpadeo con rapidez antes de volver la vista al dibujo que momentos antes realizaba.

Tenia vivido el terror que sintió la joven al topar la mirada con el uchiha.

-uchiha- susurro el joven ejerciendo un poco mas de fuerza al lápiz que sostenía en la mano y por consiguiente rompiéndolo al instante.

_Llevo la mirada hacia atrás para encontrarse con una sakura envuelta en lágrimas que miraba con terror puro al uchiha; casi instintivamente interpuso su cuerpo al suyo y miró con gravedad al pelinegro que todavía se encontraba en shock por las palabras escuchadas._

_-sai- susurro con miedo la pelirosa aferrándose más a la chaqueta del pelinegro mientras que este observaba serio el incrédulo rostro del uchiha–no dejes que me mate-_

_Fruncio aún mas el ceño si es posible y ayudo a esconder el cuerpo de la pelirosa detrás del propio._

_-sakura-chan, ¿Qué sucede?, es solo el teme no pasa nada- dijo el rubio tratando de acercarse a la pelirosa_

_-¡no te me acerques!- gritó alterada la pelirosa escondiéndose detrás de sai, aún mas si es posible-tu, tu debes ser igual que él- _

_-salgan todos- ordeno tajante la blonda mientras señalaba la puerta_

_-pero oba-chan- dijo el rubio preocupado mientras seguía observando inútilmente a la pelirosa_

_-¡he dicho salgan!- gritó con enojo haciendo que los tres chicos salieran de allí pero no sin antes lanzarle una ultima mirada a la integrante femenino del equipo 7_

_sai se movió un poco desconfiado para dirigirse a la salida de la habitación, pero un fuerte apretón en su chamarra lo detuvo, ladeo el rostro para observar fijamente los ojos de la hokague_

_tsunade observo como su alumna aún sostenía con fuerza la chaqueta del pelinegro_

_-esta bien sai, tu te puedes quedar- dijo lo ultimo antes de salir de la habitación_

_Observó como la pelirosa convulsionaba a causa de las lágrimas, esta mantenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho arrugando la parte frontal de la chaqueta y de paso empapándola de sus lágrimas._

_Levanto la mano con intención de acariciar el rosáceo cabello de la chica pero se arrepintió en el último instante._

_-¿Por qué tienes miedo?- pregunto el anbu sin apartar a la chica de su pecho_

_-él me va a matar- dijo la chica con miedo –él ha intentado matarme-_

_El chico apretó la mandíbula y frunció el ceño con enojo_

_-sakura- susurro el chico_

–_yo no se porque pero, yo no permitiré que él te haga daño- finalizo aun con las manos apretadas_

_-sai- susurro la chica levantando la vista para poder apreciar los oscuros ojos del chico_

_-bruja, si es lo que quieres, yo te protegeré incluso si tengo que enfrentarme al mismísimo uchiha- finalizo el ojinegro mientras le pegaba con un dedo en la amplia frente._

_La chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de observarlo con una amplia sonrisa y las lagrimas aun escurriendo de sus ojos._

_-arigato sai-baka- dijo la chica antes de regalarle un tímido beso en la mejilla al sorprendido muchacho_

_Las acostumbradas mejillas pálidas del muchcacho se colorearon rosáceas, dándole un aspecto gracioso a su rostro._

_La chica se giro avergonzada con una gran sonrisa en la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas faltantes y dirigiéndose hacia la única cama de la habitación._

_-entonces sai-baka, léeme un libro- ordenó la pelirosa señalando un gran libro de medicina que se encontraba en la mesita de noche._

_El pelinegro observo la sonrisa de la pelirosa con una gota en la cabeza antes de dirigirse derrotada hacia la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama._

_-parece ser que también se te ha olvidado a usar tu magia de bruja- dijo el chico haciéndose el desentendido –lo bueno es que ha nosotros no se nos ha olvidado lo fea que eres- finalizó abriendo el gran tomo de medicina que le había pedido leer la ojijade._

_El golpe no se hizo esperar, pero extrañamente le resulto menos doloroso que siempre, tal vez se debía a que la pelirosa apenas se estaba recuperando._

_-baka- dijo la chica sosteniendo todavía el puño en la cabeza del muchacho._

Repinto nuevamente las espesas pestañas de la chica y delineo los agrietados labios del dibujo.

-definitivamente eres muy fea- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que observaba su dibujo terminado.

* * *

><p>Se preguntaran por que el titulo, y verán me paso lo mismo que la vez pasada estaba escuchando esta canción que es de full metal alchemist y me pareció buena para el capitulo, no se si tiene que ver en realidad pero me gusto.<p>

Bueno, con este capi se han revelado grandes cosas no lo cree y para que no digan luego que no los consiento también les voy a dar un adelanto, en el próximo capitulo veremos al equipo taka o como quiera que se llamen ahora jajaja y también pienso meter un poco de Naruhina pero mas adelante….no siendo mas espero sus opiniones, criticas o sugerencias, además necesito ideas así que si quieren algo en especial no duden en decírmelo que yo no dudare en plasmarlo

Bueno ya no los aburro mas, muchas gracias a noir fox, ayame de uchiha, dulcesito 311, sakulali, bloddy cherry por sus review y también por todos aquellos alertas y favoritos que no me escribieron un review, ja se bien que se sintieron aludidos jajajaja…ahora es mucho mas fácil escribir review asi que no les de pereza y escríbanlo …

Sayonara!


End file.
